Alice Hopkins
Alice Hopkins is a Celtic Demigod daughter of Morrigan, and one of the champions of Camp Avalon alongside Christopher Flynn. Alice Hopkins is also Percy Jackson's childhood best friend/first love and in Battle of Wits she serves as a rival to Annabeth Chase, not just over Percy but over who is Description Alice has gray-blue eyes, curly dirty blond hair. She typically wears a mid-length dark gray dress; a dark cape coat, skinny jeans of leggings and combat boots. Her appearance is simple, elegant, and intimidating. Alice is also farsighted so will sometimes wear glasses but only for reading. Background Between the ages of 6 and 12, Alice lived in an apartment building in NYC and grew up with Percy Jackson. Alice was back then a stereotypical meek, antisocial bookworm who preferred reading to playing outside or making friends. To add to the dork factor she had a distinct and awkward British accent she learned from her father. She was often bullied but was always protected by Percy Jackson. Percy protecting Alice from bullies led to her falling in love with him. Just after Alice turned 12 her father was killed by a monster and her mother whom she had never met appeared to take custody of her. Alice learned that her mother was the Morrigan, the Celtic goddess of war, magic, wisdom, and death. Morrigan sent Alice to a camp to be trained by the goddess Scatach in martial arts. As a teenager Alice became drop dead gorgeous. Between her father's death and the time Alice turned 16 she went on several quests and even led the Celtic demigods to victory when a race of Giants called the Formorians returned to try and destroy the Celtic gods. Return to New York City Personality Alice was once a timid bookworm but now she is intelligent, tough, egotistical, and sophisticated. Alice has new encyclopedic amounts of knowledge on topics of the occult and mythology. Alice is also cold and nearly heartless. Aside from her mother the Morrigan and Percy (who Alice still loves even years later) Alice views everyone as either tools to be used or garbage that should be burned. Alice doesn't want to feel weak the way she felt as a child. Alice claims that her lack of morals make her a better tactician than Annabeth. While this may be true it also makes her a worse leader as her troops aren't loyal to her. Percy brings out a softness in Alice, she treats Percy with all the kindness and warmth of which she starves nearly everyone else in her life. Abilities * Genius level Intelligence * Master martial artist * weapon proficiency * weak magical abilities ** skilled potion maker Weapons * Mother, Maiden, Crone: ** Maiden is a dagger ** Mother is a short sword ** Crone is a broadsword Alice has these three weapons shrunk down in mist form. Relationships Romantic Percy Jackson Percy Jackson was Alice's first crush and she has never gotten over him. When Percy is involved in a battle, Alice's priorities get screwed up and she will pull her punches and try to protect him above all else. Percy despite his love for Annabeth still hasn't completely gotten over Alice. Many the things that Percy loves about Annabeth, he also loves about Alice. They are both tough, both scary smart, they even look somewhat alike. Alice is nicer to Percy than Annabeth and doesn't berate him constantly. Far from being domineering she appears to be submissive towards Percy. In small doses this can make a refreshing break from Annabeth's domineering style, over time Percy will get tired of it. Christopher Flynn Christopher Flynn is a Celtic demigod who is in love with Alice but has never had the courage to admit this to her outright. Alice is aware of his feelings regardless and leads him on because he's powerful and she needs his strength for her plans. The relationship between Alice and Christopher is a vile parody of the relationship between Percy and Annabeth. Rivals Annabeth Chase Annabeth and Alice are natural rivals, not just for Percy's affections but to see who is the better daughter of a war goddess. Annabeth is physically stronger because she has been honing her body longer. Family Morrigan: mother The Morrigan doesn't like Alice's crush on Percy and believes that love is making Alice weaker. Category:Celtic Demigods Category:Muse-Verse